


You can call me Monster, but I'll be the Lucky one when I Overdose on your love and see What you do

by PlainGamerTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Ko Ko Bop (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Monster (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Overdose (EXO Music Video), Angst, EXO - Freeform, EXO Have Powers, EXO Planet, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Slow Burn, lucky one au, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainGamerTrash/pseuds/PlainGamerTrash
Summary: EXOE-X-OEXOExtraterrestrial X-Division Observation asylumEXOE-X-OBaekhyun was sitting in a van with eight other power holders after his revolution failed, and is being taken to an asylum. How will he deal with his in-group enemy and fix their once very caring friendship? Will their powers ever be the same on earth as they were back on their home planet?Either way, Baekhyun knew one thing,War and Peace always go hand in hand with Blood and Tears.The mutants will just have to see what life throws their way, and hopefully, escape their hell and heal broken relationships.*possibly discontinued,*





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! this is my first ever fic!! Woooo!!! i love exo's power concept and i wanted to dive more into it and the monster era is my favorite, but i also decided to just see where this goes, so root for me! i already have so much planned and im so excited!!

EXO 

E-X-O 

EXO 

Extraterrestrial X-Division Observation asylum 

EXO 

E-X-O 

The words rang heavy in the black-haired boy's head, dragging his nerves down to his core and tying them into a knot in his stomach. He sat as still as he could in the back of the van he and his other 8 members were in.  

He was roughly pulled out of his thoughts when the broad man sitting next to him tugged on his lip chain as hard as he could, almost ripping the ring out of his lip and effectively bringing him out of his haze. 

"Ow! What the fuck, Park?!" He yelped, putting his hand to his ring and checking for any signs of blood. 

"This is all your fault, asshole!" The red-haired man yelled at him. 

Baekhyun stared in confusion and anger at his fellow member and in-group enemy, Park Chanyeol. 

"How the  _fuck_  is this my fault?!"  

" _You_  were the one that decided the revolution would be a good idea! And now look where we are!"  

The small boy looked up at the taller, mouth open trying to defend himself, but instead he went quiet until he could come up with a snarky response. 

He searched his brain for something he  _knew_  would upset Chanyeol, and he smirked as he slyly remarked, 

" _At least I wasn’t too much of a little bitch to use the powers of the_ _phoenix_ _!_ " 

 _That_  sure got to him. 

Baekhyun could feel the other tensing up against him, slowly turning his head towards him. 

"The fuck did you just say, light-bitch?" The fire wielder growled at him. 

Baekhyun tied his nerves down even further. 

"I said, that if you weren't too much of a little bitch to use your powers, we could've won!" 

Baekhyun could see his enemy's face contort into anger once again.  

"You little--" 

"That’s. _Enough_ _._  You two" A sharp voice cut through. 

The two whipped their heads towards the voice who interrupted their beloved bickering. 

It was none other than Kim Junmyeon himself, the unelected leader of their gang and the one who puts the others in line, mostly he was scolding Baekhyun and Chanyeol for their fights, like he was doing right now. 

"But-" 

" _Enough_ , Chanyeol. Surely, we have bigger matters to worry about then accusing our  _friends_ , correct?" Junmyeon scolded, his voice as clear as glass. 

Chanyeol just grumbled and slumped in the van's seat. 

"Am I correct or not, Chanyeol?" The leader questioned once again. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever."  

Baekhyun just watched as a clearly uncomfortable Chanyeol was trying to disappear into the seat under Junmyeon's gaze. 

"Good, now, stay clear, I suspect we should be at this EXO place in about 30-40 minutes." 

The light-wielder took a minute of thought to himself, deciding what he could do if he wasn’t going to argue with the member he most hated, ~~ _and_ _cared for_~~. After a minute he decided he would survey and check on the others current states. 

Baekhyun looked at the others in the van and scanned over their injuries, just in case he and Yixing would have to help heal them. 

He glanced over his members to see who had the worst injuries, but the lighting in the van was so shitty he couldn’t see his friends. He knew he wasn’t supposed to use his powers but... 

Fuck it. 

He turned to Chanyeol and took a deep breath. 

"Break my handcuffs."  

The other blinked and looked at the boy staring at him like this was a life or death matter. 

"W-what?"  

"Break. My. Handcuffs. Park." Baekhyun snapped. 

Chanyeol was taken aback by the smaller's sudden request, one could say he was feeling shaky. 

"Why should I do it?" He scoffed, "Why can't the others--" 

"Because, one, the others aren't close to me and can't break it without making a scene, and two, your powers are stronger to do the job, and three, I need to check on the others, so just fucking do it!" The boy hissed. 

"O-Okay." He cleared his throat, "Turn closer towards me and I'll see what I can do..." 

The two exchanged a look before Baekhyun turned to face the other and put his cuffed hands into Chanyeol's. 

"I can't control it that well, so it might go hay-wire." He warned. 

Baekhyun just looked at him in the eye, his jaw set, 

"Whatever it takes for our groupmates." 

Chanyeol nodded and pulled his hands closer, one hand had a firm grip on Baekhyun's, the other he had close to his chest. 

The light controller watched as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to control his fire so it would stay in his palm and not explode as it had done multiple times before. 

Miraculously, the fire came to, and did not explode into an inferno that burned the entire team. 

"Whoaaa.." Baekhyun marveled at the tiny flame in the other's palm, and looked up at his face, "Yeol, you did it!" 

He blushed as he was so entranced in seeing the other's powers that he forgot they were _"fighting"_ and busted out with his old nickname for the phoenix user.

For a second, he thought he could see the other blush from the old nickname in the small light emitting from the flame in his palm. 

"Yeah, sure, I knew I could do that, whatever." He scoffed. 

Before he could marvel even more at this revelation, the red-haired elemental grabbed his hand cuffs and held it above the flame, waiting for it to burn through the metal and snap the chain. 

"This-this might take a bit, it also might hurt." He whispered. 

Baekhyun looked around, trying to occupy himself but looking at the others made him feel worse, so he decided to stick with looking at Chanyeol. 

He wanted to ask him so many questions ( _"Why do you hate me?" "Why_ _a_ _re_ _you_ _acting_ _like this?" "What is up with you and the fighting?"_ ) but he just stuck with the one he most wanted answered, 

"Why didn’t you do it?" He whispered. 

"What?" The other looked up from the flame, "Do what?" 

"Release the Phoenix, you’ve been acting weird about that lately." Baekhyun sighed, "And it's like...it's like we can't connect like we used to back on our home planet." 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but just looked at Baekhyun with a pained expression. 

"I can't-I can't call it, it won't listen..." He whispered. 

Baekhyun just stared at an obviously upset Chanyeol, almost seeming ashamed of himself. 

"Ever since we left Planet-1563, he won't listen when I call him, and when he does, he'll bring extreme chaos." He let out a shaky breath, ( _"Is he crying?"_ The other thought,) "A-and he'll hurt the o-others, and he'll hurt y-you," 

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"—I don't want that, I- I thought that if I secluded myself enough, I would be able to find my power again, but it's just not working! And I've acted like too much of a jerk to face myself and talk to you again—"  

 _Snap_  

The sudden breaking of the handcuffs brought the two out of their own world, they forgot they were trying to have a pseudo-prison break.

The two exchanged a look before Baekhyun tried to rub his wrists with the cuffs on them, 

 _"Wait!"_  

The others turned their heads to catch Chanyeol gripping Baekhyun's wrists intently. 

"Don't..." 

The Phoenix caller felt blush crawling up his cheeks as the others just smirked in amusement and murmured towards each other. 

"Don't touch the metal...it'll burn you." 

The black-haired boy just looked at Chanyeol's hands on his wrists, feeling the nerves he tied down in his stomach bubbling back up again with the feeling of his enemy (friend)  touching him after being cold to the other for awhile... 

It did something to him. 

He cleared his throat before pulling his hands away from the elemental's, "So you decided to burn your hands for me?" 

Chanyeol's blush was visible even in the dim light of the van, obviously trying to keep his cool, but failing miserably. 

"I can't—it's just, I—uhm, I can't get burned b—because of my powers." He stumbled. 

Baekhyun just smiled and patted the other's shoulder.  

"Let's talk later, okay? I like you talking to me again, it's nice."  

Chanyeol gave him a warm smile back, "Of course, Baekkie. Now, go check on the others," 

Oh, He just _had_ to give him the old-nickname-card back and throw it in his face.

Now it was the light controller's turn to blush, giving him one last smile before he conjured the light ball into his hand and gave it a controlled flash, effectively snapping the other's cuff's chains. 

( _'It's about to get a lot more_ _intresting_ _in this van,'_  He mentally smirked) 

"HOLY SHIT BAEK!" Someone screamed, pulling him out of thoughts for the second time today,

Baekhyun smirked as he looked at the source of the scream and the only one that could've been that scared at the sudden use of powers, Sehun. 

"Fucking warn us why don’t you?!" He sighed as he clutched his hand to his heart. 

"Sorry Hun, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if we told you." He grinned. 

He heard a quick, "I fucking hate you all." Before he grew the ball bigger and looked over the others in the new light until his eyes landed to Yixing, who seemed to see where he was getting at. 

"Xing, wanna help me out here?" He asked playfully. 

The healer just gave him a solid nod and a smile, "You know I do." 

The others internally groaned as the could feel their playful energy brightening the damp mood. 

"Okay!" Baekhyun bounced up, 

"Which one of you fuckers wants to be healed first?" Yixing finished. 

They all stared at the two oblivious lights in their own world, the two probably not sensing the seriousness as they got into their own headspaces. 

"It's not a competition, you two." Kyungsoo called out from between the small space in-between Junmyeon and Jongin. 

"It's not play-time either," Minseok added. 

"C'mooon!" The light barer whined, "Why can't I have this one moment before we descend into hell and get all moppy and serious!" 

"Yeah! Let us enjoy this!" The healer chimed in. 

"You two are fucking sadists." Jongdae complained into his hands. 

The two smiled at each other before they turned to their group-mates and put on a fake serious face. 

"Jongin~, you're our lucky contestant!" Baekhyun sing-songed. 


	2. White noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! hope you guys like this chapter!  
> \--Plain

The white haired teleporter just continued to stare at his hands like they held the key to life. 

"Jongin!" Baekhyun tried once again. 

The man didn’t so much as flinch at his name being called, just letting the blood drip from his forehead. 

"Jongin!" 

"…" 

"JONGIN!" 

"…" 

"KAI!" 

The man's head whipped up at his nickname and looked around at the other members staring at him in confusion. 

"I—uh, I—I'm sorry, what were you guys saying?" He asked, feeling the embarrassing blush painting his cheeks. 

"We were saying come here you little shit so we can heal you!" The unicorn caller exclaimed. 

Jongin slowly blinked as he looked at the playful pair waiting for him to get up. 

"Why...Why me first? Surley the others—" 

"God damnit, Jongin!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, "You got beat for 15 minutes for fucks sake! Just let them help you, you stubborn, caring, asshole!" 

The teleporter just stared in awe at the fact that Kyungsoo, who had been quiet and observant the whole ride, shouted at the second youngest. 

"Don’t just stare at me!" He yelped, "Get those fuckers to fix you or I swear to god I'll make those injuries so much worse." 

Jongin just muttered a quick "Okay," to the fuming earth shaker as he shifted to sit near the two who promised to help his pain. 

Baekhyun did a quick sweep of the other's body with the ball of light and handed it to Yixing, who turned the ball into a white rose.  

He crumpled the flower and rubbed his palms together, effectively turning the petals into a powder. 

"Close your eyes," The healer instructed. 

Jongin complied as he felt the other blow the powder into the face and wave it down towards his body. 

His body felt lighter, and he could feel some of cuts and broken ribs mending and healing, 

But not all of them. 

"Oh...Oh no." Yixing muttered into his palm. 

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes as he looked at a worried Baekhyun and Yixing, murmuring to each other and rushing their sentences. 

"Whats wrong?" He slowly questioned. 

The light controller and the healer gave each other one last look before they turned to the questioner. 

"Your injuries are too severe, you need a full healing, Jong." Baekhyun told him in a soft tone. 

Meanwhile, everyone's eyes widened as Jongin's faced turned pale. 

"A full healing...A full healing?! B—but Baekhyun, That's too flashy! We'll get caught for sure!" He sputtered. 

Yixing took the other's hand and shushed him, trying to calm him in fear of him being too loud.  

"Don't worry, Nini, we'll try to be as fast as we can, just..." The other's eyes roamed the van, "Just lay down on the ground, and we'll be fast." 

Jongin took a minute to process what he was told before he silently nodded and shifted onto the floor, Yixing taking the side near his head, while Baekhyun took the side near his legs. 

"Since we're going fast, this might hurt. Are you sure you can handle it?" The light controller questioned. 

"I'm sure, don't worry Baek." He smiled at the older. 

"Still, I think we should take some precautions." Yixing turned to the members behind him, "Junmyeon, Minseok, Can you freeze the window to soften the flash?"  

The water user and ice utilizer nodded as the got to work, 

"Kyungsoo, cover his mouth in case he screams, Chanyeol, hold him down in case he teleports on accident." Yixing snapped at the two. 

"What do I dooo?!" Jongdae whined from the back. 

"Stop talking is what you can do!" Baekhyun playfully hissed. 

The thunder caller pouted and crossed his arms, leaning back into the seat. 

The earth and fire elemental looked and nodded at each other as they took their positions. Kyungsoo covering Jongin's mouth with his hand and giving him a silent look of apology and Chanyeol took a hold of his waist to ground him, knowing he can't escape if his core is locked down to the earth. 

 Junmyeon covered the window with a layer of water and exchanging a look with the cold eyes of the other, signaling a go-ahead. 

Minseok then used both hands to create a thick, impenetrable layer of ice to do as Yixing instructed. 

"All clear." Junmyeon said, breaking through the layer of thick silence they had all unknowingly created due to the high tension. 

"Ready?" Yixing asked, petting the other's hair slowly as a way of trying to calm him down before they put his body under immense pressure. 

Jongin nodded and gave a muffled "Yeah." through Kyungsoo's hands, _(Who_ _immediately_ _cringed afterwards.)_ and closed his eyes. 

The air felt thick, and heavy, it felt like everyone was locked in place, desperately watching _everything_ , and worrying that if someone so much as breathed funny, they'd be caught and killed on the spot. 

Just because they were different,

Just because they wanted to help their friend.

Just because they were different.

Such bullshit the world throws at you.

But all they could do was sit, wait, listen.

Everyone collectively held their breath,

"Let's get this party started then," Baekhyun said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i have something intense next! ive actually been working on this for awhile so i really hope you guys like it!!  
> \--Plain  
> Check out my tumblr:  
> https://heyghoulstheboisarehere.tumblr.com


	3. They never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! hope you enjoy this chapter cause i sure loved writing it!  
> (btw while i was writing this, Power, Overdose, Artificial love, Monster, and Thunder came on, as well as a lot of NCT and Monsta X songs so i feel blessed)

Yixing and Baekhyun looked at each other and closed their eyes too, almost like they were communicating telepathically. 

Baekhyun cupped his hands to his chest, almost like Chanyeol did when he was calling his fire and began to meditate. 

As Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled, the ball of light grew larger and larger, almost as if it was breathing with him. Yixing took his hands and placed it on either side of the teleporter's head, as if preparing him for what's to come. 

The light become larger and larger until the light utilizer snapped his eyes open, deeming it an acceptable size and bringing his hands to the sides. He slowly started to stretch the ball until it resembled the look and shape of a sheet, which he slowly started to lower over Jongin's limp form. 

He hovered his hands over the sheet, keeping it together as the healer slowly took Baekhyun's hands in his, and looked down, making sure the younger was fully covered. 

The four members left out watched in awe at the two's actions, acting like they've haven't done this multiple times before when they had gotten hurt or had fought a little too rough with each other. 

The two hovered their palms flat above the sheet. Yixing clenching and unclenching his hands, slowly at first but gradually getting faster until he spread his arms around Jongin, making a circling motion over his whole body before returning it to his original position.  

The healer took a deep breath before he looked at the light, "Ready?" He asked. 

Baekhyun nodded as they slowly started to bring their hands up and then, as soon as the pulled their hands up, Yixing shouted,  

 _"NOW!"_  

The two slammed their hands down on Jongin's chest, and brought a flash of light that blinded everyone. Jongin, obviously overwhelmed with the sudden flash-healing, arched his back as far off the van floor as he could be permitted with Chanyeol's death grip and screamed as loud as he could, tears welling up in his eyes as his screams turning into sobbing into Kyungsoo's hand. 

Yixing and Baekhyun slowly removed their hands from the sobbing boy's chest, Chanyeol released his grip on his waist, and Kyungsoo hastily took his hands off Jongin's mouth to cup his cheeks and pull the white-haired boy close to his chest as he rocked him through his sobs and hiccups. 

Everyone watched in horror over seeing their friend so hurt, even though they should be used to it, they will never get over the gut tying and slicing feeling of seeing your teammate in pain, knowing you can't do anything. 

"Oh Nini," Kyungsoo sighed, looking down at the boy craddled in his arms. 

"It's okay, it's okay," The earth breaker muttered into his friend's hair as he stroked his cheeks, wiping his tears and trying to get him into a better headspace, "You're okay, it's okay. You did so well, I'm so proud of you, Nini-bear." 

While the elemental and the teleporter were in their own world, the others exchanged knowing looks between them and the two wrapped up in each other, having the same question on their minds but deciding it'd be best to ask when one of them his not a sobbing mess on the floor. 

"It hurts—it hurts my everywhere..." Jongin said, breaking everyone out of their collective thoughts. 

"Jonginne, Kai, I'm sorry we had to do that, but your injuries were too severe to wait." Yixing explained. 

Baekhyun reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, whispering an apology as he explained how he should feel afterwards. 

"It should only hurt for about 2 more minutes, and the you'll feel a little numb, but it seems like Kyungsoo has already got you taken care of." 

Said earth user blushed as he just cradled the other closer to his chest, almost seeming territorial of the younger. 

Baekhyun and Yixing whispered to each other and the others seemed too wrapped up in their own conversations and thoughts so they all jumped when Sehun shouted, 

 _"Are we not going to talk about the fact that_ _Kyungsoo_ _and_ _Jongin_ _are completely gay for each other or is that just common knowledge?_ " 

Everyone whipped their heads towards the youngest user, not surprised at him being this blunt, but that didn't stop them from glaring harshly at him.  

Sehun just looked confused at the sudden reaction he got from his fellow members, obviously looking like he wanted a serious answer to his blunt question. 

"Fuckin' brat" Junmyeon chuckled as his rubbed his temples, "You're really too much, you know that?" 

"What?!" The wind commander exclaimed, "I was just asking a question! Besides, they're just there... _fondling_  each other in front of us!" 

Everyone laughed as the youngest was still trying to explain his reasoning for such an outburst, 

"You guys get what I mean right?! I mean,  _look_  at them, it's—" 

"Okay that's enough, Hun." Minseok cut in, grabbing Sehun by the scruff of his neck and pulling the young elemental up against his side and wrapping his arm around his waist a little too hard to keep the taller stuck by his side. 

"Now  _that's_  gay," Yixing confirmed. 

"Look who's talking! Mr.  _'_ _I'd tap_ _Junmyeon's_ _ass any day'_!" Sehun shouted. 

Now it was Yixing's turn to have everyone's heads on him. 

The healer blushed as he tried to save his skin,  

"I—I just—" 

" _Oh_ _Sehun_ _you're such a piece of shit_ _!_ " Their leader exclaimed. 

Sehun giggled as he hid himself behind the oldest member to save himself from the leader's wrath.  

"Can we  _please_  save the gayness until later?" Jongdae sighed, 

"Oh, that's rich!" Baekhyun snorted. 

"Can you guys please shut the fuck up?!" Jongin groaned from the floor, sitting up in his caretaker's arms "You're really killing the serious vibe over here." 

Everyone laughed, some laughed too hard, too caught up in the situational comedy to even care about what was going on. 

And then they heard a  _Thump._  

And the squeaking of breaks. 

They all looked at each other with worry filled eyes, all thinking the same thing, 

 _"What's going to happen?"_  

Jongin and Kyungsoo scrambled off the floor and to their seats as fast as they could, clinging to each other's arms.  

They all hid their hands, hoping their broken cuffs wouldn't be seen, and hoping they wouldn't get hurt anymore. 

Baekhyun, on instinct, grabbed Chanyeol's hand behind his back, and held onto it for dear life. 

Sehun hid his face in Minseok's shoulder, while the other tried his best to keep the younger from freaking out too much. 

Junmyeon and Yixing just softly whispered at each other, no one could hear exactly what they were saying, but it sounded like they were making promises to keep each other from getting hurt. 

Meanwhile Jongdae and Minseok also shared a look of hurt, saying a thousand words in their heads but none aloud. 

They all jumped when they heard banging outside the van doors and clutched onto one another for dear life. Hoping that nothing too bad would happen to their team. 

Some were shaking, some were not. 

Some were crying, some were not. 

But they were all very, very terrified as the doors swung open to reveal the five guards standing outside. 

And they were all even more horrified when the saw the huge white building, with an electronic billboard on the front plastered with the following, 

" _E-X-O_  

_Extraterrestrial_ _X_ _-_ _Division_ _Observation_ _A_ _sylum_  

 _The best guard to keep humanity safe from mutants!_  

 _Founded by,_ ** _LUCKY ONE INC._** " 

A cold aura overtook everyone as they were filed out of the van one by one and shoved towards the entrance of the asylum. 

All-white attire was thrown into their arms as they were slammed into a room to change. 

Baekhyun felt horrible seeing everyone's injuries as they changed, but quickly snapped out of it as they were once again shoved into what seemed like the main hall. 

They all looked around and clung to each other, so they didn’t lose the group in what seemed like an endless white abyss. 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand and squeezed it, like it was a precious diamond. 

Sehun kept his death grip on Minseok's arm, and it looked like his snarky and blunt attitude was replaced with a shaky, paranoid one. 

Jongdae held onto Minseok's hand, seemingly trying to keep it together. 

Yixing had his arm around Junmyeon's waist and held it tight, afraid to let it go in fear of losing the older. 

Kyungsoo helped Jongin walk to the others, letting him use the other as leverage, with his arm slung on the shorters shoulder, and the elemental keeping a firm grip on the limping teleporters waist. 

Everyone snapped out of their haze as a female voice over the intercom cut through their brains. 

" _Good evening, Mutants,_ _a_ _nd_ _welcome to EXO!_ _M_ _ade by and paid for by_ ** _LUCKY ONE INC._** _We hope you feel at home as we take special care of_ _you_ _and_ _help keep humanity safe! Have a swell stay at EXO!_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! before anyone asks, Jongin was too hurt to teleport due to how badly he got beaten in the monster mv just incase anyone was wondering! also, i actually felt bad writting this chapter because i didnt want to hurt anyone but still, i have the urge to break people and put them back together, so theres that!  
> \--Plain  
> check out my tumblr:  
> https://heyghoulstheboisarehere.tumblr.com


	4. Lucky one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this one! i had fun writing it and i hope you guys can give me some feed back!

The next thing Baekhyun knew, he was being pushed down the white hallway by a nurse dressed in all white with a mask on her face and had a strong grip on his arm. 

He heard screaming, banging, and yelling from behind him. He tried to turn his head around and break free of the nurse's grip to help his group, but it felt like he was locked in place, like all he could do was keep walking.  

Even more yelling could be heard, he tried as hard as he could to try and recognize the voice of the one shouting, but there were too many noises, too much ruckus, too much... 

" _—_ _A_ _N_ _D_ _FUCK_ _YOU! WE HAVE FEELINGS! YOU HEAR THAT?!? WE HAVE FUCKING FELINGS! UNLIKE YOU FUCKS! YOU ASSHOLES—YOU'RE HURTING_ _THEM! —_ " 

The next thing Baekhyun heard was a loud, sharp, 

  _WHACK_   

Followed by a scream and a grunt. 

Despite everything in the haze, and despite the light user's head pounding inside his skull, and the nurse dragging him away, he yanked his arm as hard as he could out of her grip. 

And he turned around, 

And screamed. 

In front of him, Chanyeol laid limp, but not unconscious. 

His face had been cut like he just got out of a shower of knives, his clean-cut pristine white clothes were splattered with blood. Most of it was on the front and the collar, most likely due to the blood dripping from his face. But there was blood pooling from out of his side, and some dripping from out of his mouth. 

There were nurses and guards holding the other members back, some were already on the floor, from being pushed down or from being hurt only they knew. 

Sehun was full on sobbing, clutching onto Jongdae's and Minseok's shirts, blood and tears staining their shirts since the youngest had been cut up a bit too. 

Junmyeon and Jongin were yelling at the guards, making empty threats if they dared to touch their friend again. Kyungsoo and Yixing were holding them back away from the guards, making sure they didn’t get themselves beaten and join Chanyeol. 

But amidst all of this, Baekhyun met the beaten elemental's hazey, broken eyes and he mouthed one thing, 

 _"I'm sorry,"_  

Baekhyun ran to Chanyeol, not caring about whoever the fuck was watching or screaming at them. 

He skidded in front of the taller user and shielded him with his arms, forcing a bridge between him, Chanyeol, and the guard who was beating him.  

Baekhyun broke down in tears when he finally lifted his head up to look up at his friend.  

He looked so much worse up close. 

The cuts were everywhere, almost like his face was a scratching post for cats. There were lines of blood dripping from his cheek, to his mouth, and ending on his clothes. One eye was swollen shut and was twitching to try and open. His lips were painted with blood, it looked like he was coughing some up on occasion. Both of his sides were drenched with blood, it seemed like more than one guard took turns hurting him. 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol rasped, "Go... I don’t want you getting hurt." 

The beaten user reached out a shaky, bloody hand to brush a piece of hair out of the crying boy's face and tuck it behind his ear, accidently smearing blood on the other's face in the process as he finally rested his hand on the light controller's face. 

"No" Baekhyun sobbed, clutching his friend's hand, "No I'm not leaving you here! You're going to get yourself killed, Yeol!" 

Chanyeol just gave him a watery smile and chuckled until his laughter turned into coughing, and the coughing turned into him spitting up blood. 

"Baek—Baekkie, please go—" 

 _"NO!"_  

Collective silence gripped the room as Baekhyun sobbed even harder and clutched the bloody hand on his cheek with his own. 

"If you think I'm ever leaving you behind, you're the dumbest person from 1563 I've ever known." He laughed as he looked up at the other. 

He gently cupped Chanyeol's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, 

"I don't want to leave my—" 

Before he could finish his sentence, he was being picked up by two seemingly unaffected guards and being dragged back to the hallway. 

 _"No...NO_ _NO_ _NO!!"_  

He screamed and thrashed his arms and legs looking back at his beaten teammate try and reach out for him. 

 _"_ _Baekkie_ _..."_  Was all he could hear as he was being thrown forward into the white abyss once again.  

He fell onto the ground and was immediately kicked in the ribs by the guards who were taking him away. 

 _"Get up you fuckin' monster, unless you want to end up like your boyfriend back there."_  He snarled. 

The light commander slowly rose to his feet and started walking again, but not before he gave a glare and a low growl to the guards. 

If he was going to be treated as a monster, he might as well start acting like one. 

It seemed like hours upon hours before Baekhyun was thrown into an all-white room. 

White beds, white sheets, white everything. 

There was a lone window overlooking what looked like...space? It was unclear. There was also a mirror across from the two beds that were pushed next to each other.  

The whole room was too bright and even though Baekhyun was the controller of light, this was too much for even him to handle.  

But he didn't have much time to think about it as he was tossed to the floor and thrown a new pair of clothes since his had been stained from Chanyeol's blood. 

He could hear the door being slammed shut as he decided to take the opportunity to change into the new clothes, tossing the stained pair into some corner of the room. And made his way over to one of the beds. 

He slowly sat down on the left one, the seemingly smaller of the two and looked around the room once more. 

 _'At least there's a mirror'_ He thought,  _'That way I can talk to Yixing and the others.'_  

He snapped his head up as he heard the opening of the door and a small grunt coming from the other side. 

He slowly picked towards the sound of the noise and gasped as he gazed at the form that was on the ground. 

_"Yeol!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually felt like this chapter was kind of lacking, dont you think? im not good at writing this kind of stuff so i hope you guys can tell me how to improve my next chapter!  
> check out my tumblr: https://heyghoulstheboisarehere.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys look forward to whats next! check out my tumblr:  
> https://heyghoulstheboisarehere.tumblr.com  
> and enjoy! i love this series!


End file.
